


I Dream of You

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is a smart ass, Daryl's a virgin, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Playfull banter, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Daryl is invited to a Halloween party at a co-worker's house, but won't go, until he finds out a certain someone might show up. But will he actually make it to the party?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> This one is for TWDObsessive, who politely begged me for more Rickyl. This is for you my dear.  
> Also, to DarklyDreamingDixon, there is something special for you at the end, sweetie..

I Dream of You

 

Daryl was pretty indifferent regarding holidays. Growing up, he never had the opportunity to participate in them. He never got Christmas presents or had a tree, never got a basket full of candy from the Easter bunny, and never stuffed himself with turkey and sweet potato casserole on Thanksgiving. The only thing he ever got was a few days off from school, and maybe a new scar or black eye.

As an adult, he ignored them. He was too old for trick or treating, and lived in a trailer on a dead end street with all the other degenerates. Kids never came into their neighborhood looking for candy; which was a very wise decision on their part.

He had been invited to a party that night. It was all he could do to keep from laughing in Glenn's face when he told Daryl to find a costume and show up at his house at seven. Glenn had suggested Robin Hood; Daryl suspected it was so the younger man could see his crossbow up close and personal. Daryl had often offered him the chance to see it for himself, but for some reason Glenn didn't like the idea of a bolt between his cheeks.

Daryl had politely declined, about a million times, before Glenn gave up the ghost and left him alone. He really wasn't in the mood to do anything tonight. Normally he would have watched horror movies in his underwear, in the dark, with a couple six packs, but his cable had been cut off two weeks ago. He was still going with the underwear and six packs, but instead of movies he was thinking about wallowing in self-pity; that was always a good time.

He got home from the high school at five thirty; he was head of maintenance and always had to stay late for some reason or another. He had been working there for five years now and had become friends with most of the teachers. Glenn was the Economics teacher, and the one who always organized the faculty parties. His family owned the best, and cheapest, pizza parlor in town and he catered the festivities himself.

First thing he did when he walked in the door was strip and head for the shower. There had been a back-up in the second floor North boy’s restroom and it had taken three men, including Daryl, to get it fixed. He sighed loudly when the steaming water hit his back and almost collapsed under the pure bliss as his muscles relaxed. He took his time and let the water cascade over his worn out body before washing and stepping out.

He hadn't thought about supper; he didn't have anything in the fridge, and didn't want to go back out, not on Halloween anyway. He never called for delivery either, no one in their right mind would come into this neighborhood after dark, so he walked to the kitchen in his red boxer briefs and took the first of two six packs of Budweiser to the living room.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

He was thinking about his brother, and wondering what he might be doing at that moment, when his phone rang. He was on his third beer by that time and didn't look at the screen before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Daryl, it's Glenn. Just thought I'd ask you one more time if you want to come to the party."

"Sorry, man, I'm busy, besides, I don't have a costume." Daryl said and opened his forth Bud.

"Oh, okay. What are you doing?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm sitting in my underwear, drinking beer, and reliving the worst moments of my life. That takes up a lot of time, ya know."

Glenn sighed into the receiver. "Daryl, please come to the party. Everybody's gonna be here; Carol, Aaron and Eric, Tara, Abe and Rosita, and I'm pretty sure Rick's gonna be here too."

Daryl wanted to ask how sure he was, but didn't. Rick Grimes was the funniest, smartest, and most handsome man he had ever known in his life. As a grown ass man, Daryl stayed away from words like "crush", but he feared that was exactly what this was. He and Rick were friendly; they always greeted each other in the hallway and on campus grounds, and had actually sat next to each other once when he had gone with a few of the faculty members to the movies once.

"Um, I don't have a costume Glenn. The best I could do is go as a janitor, or a redneck hunter."

"I have something you could wear. I can come pick you up and bring it to you." Luckily, Daryl couldn't see Glenn's smirk from his end of the line or else he would have hung up on him.

Daryl huffed into the phone. "Fuck it; I'll go. Do you know where I live? You sure you want to come out this way?"

"I'm sure, Daryl. Besides, you've been drinking; you shouldn't drive. I'll see you in twenty minutes." The other end of the line went dead before Daryl could say anything else, so he stumbled out of the ratty Lay-Z boy and picked up his beer bottles to throw away. He picked up what little bit of trash was laying around and sprayed some air freshener around the room.

He wasn't paying attention to anything other than cleaning up his place a little. No one from work had ever been here, and although everyone knew what neighborhood he lived in, they never seemed to care. Daryl thought they would, however, once someone actually laid eyes on the place.

He was still a little buzzed from drinking earlier and didn't hear the knock on the door at first, but was suddenly startled when it sounded like someone was about to bust it down. "Hold your fucking horses Glenn! I'm on my way!" he yelled.

He completely forgot that he was only in his boxers and swung the door wide open. "Good lord Glenn I . . . " Daryl froze in mid-sentence. When the chilly night air hit his body, he realized he wasn't wearing clothes, and that Glenn Rhee wasn't the person who had knocked on his door.

"Sorry Daryl. I didn't know if maybe you were in the shower or just couldn't hear me." Rick said as he stood at the doorstep wearing Navy dress blues and holding a large brown bag in his hand.

It took a minute for the wheels in Daryl's head to start moving again, but when they did, he was mortified. "Um, can I come in?" Rick asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh shit, yeah. Come on in. Sorry, I thought Glenn was picking me up." Daryl said blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah, Maggie had to go out and pick up more candy for the kids, so he stayed to keep an eye on things. He asked me to come get you."

"What are you supposed to be?" He asked the amazingly handsome man in front of him.

"I think I'm a Navy captain. I showed up at Glenn's house as a Sheriff's deputy, but he made me change."

"Why'd he do that?"

"No fucking clue. He said I'd find out later."

Daryl could feel Rick staring at him, standing there half naked and shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Let me go get some clothes on," he said quickly and dashed out of the room.

"I got your costume if you want to go ahead and put it on," Rick yelled to him after the bedroom door closed.

"What is it?" Daryl asked through the door. He heard the rustling of the paper bag and Rick giggling. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Now I know why the Navy uniform." Rick knocked on the door. "Let me in; you're gonna think this is hilarious."

Daryl cautiously opened the door and let Rick in. The man sat on his bed and dumped the contents of the bag onto the mattress.

Daryl looked confused; all he could see was a wig and some shear vails. Rick put the wig on and smiled. "You're Jeannie."

"I'm what?"

"Jeannie, and I'm Major Nelson, from I Dream of Jeannie; you know, the tv show." Rick howled with laughter and rocked back onto the bed.

"You think this is fucking funny? Imma call that bitch Glenn and tell him I'm gonna shove my magic wand up his ass."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Rick said as he began to calm down.

"And why the hell not? He ain't my boss."

"No, he's not, but he might just take you seriously. Maggie wouldn't like that."

"Maggie needs to keep her man under control then."

"No Daryl; Glenn thinks you're gay. He really doesn't want your "magic wand" up his ass."

Daryl was even more pissed now, and started pacing the room. "What the fuck I do to make him think I'm gay? What does that even fucking matter? He's married with a kid."

Rick sighed. "I don't know why he thinks that Daryl; I really don't, but I also don't think he's doing this for his own amusement."

"What is he doing, exactly?" Daryl asked as he stopped pacing and stood in front of Rick.

"I think he had a plan tonight; you as Jeannie and me as Major Nelson. I think he's trying to get us together."

Daryl almost collapsed on the floor. If Glenn was doing what Rick said he was doing, and Rick wasn't pissed, but laughing about the whole thing, what the fuck did that mean?

"Why would he do that?" Daryl asked thoughtfully. "Does he randomly pick people and have them dress up as famous couples?"

"I think we're the first." Rick said, and smiled; he knew Daryl was confused and pissed off. He had been excited when Glenn asked him to pick Daryl up for the party. Rick had liked him from the first time they met, and had harbored a crush on the man for five years now.

Finally, Daryl settled and sat on the bed next to Rick. "Doesn't that piss you off?" He asked Rick.

"Not really. He was just having fun and trying to help. He cares about us and is a good friend."

"Trying to help what?"

"Me probably." Rick said and sighed. "For the record, I never assumed you were gay; I actually assumed you weren't. Glenn knows I'm gay and I guess he assumed that since I like you, that you were gay too. He puts way too much faith in my gaydar."

Daryl shook his head in disbelief. "You're gay? And . . .you . . .like . . .me?"

"I do; I have since I met you, but I'm not gonna throw myself at you. I understand that you don't swing that way, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or piss you off."

Daryl wouldn't look at him; he just stared off into space. He had spent the last five years pining after a man who was doing the same for him. That was a lot to take in so suddenly and the only thing he could think of to do was get another beer. He stood from the bed and walked out of the room.

Rick cursed under his breath. He didn't blame Glenn for this; he cared about Rick and Daryl both and was just trying to help. Rick blamed himself. He could have feigned ignorance, but no, he decided to tell Daryl that he'd been a love sick puppy for him for the last five years. He gathered the costume and put it back in the bag, then walked out of the room.

"Where you going?" Daryl asked as Rick put his hand on the front doorknob.

"Back to the party," Rick said, defeated. "Told you I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll tell Glenn that . . . I'll figure out something."

"You don't have to leave." Daryl lifted both hands to show Rick what he had. "Thought we could have a beer and talk about things."

Rick smiled. "You're not pissed off?"

"I don't reckon I am. I just had the man I haven't been able to stop thinking about for the past five years tell me that he likes me."

Rick took the beer Daryl offered him and followed him to the living room. They sat on the torn, leather couch and sipped their beers. "You can't stop thinking about me?" Rick finally asked.

Daryl chugged his beer and shook his head. "No, I can't. You probably don't remember this, but you were the first person to introduce themselves to me after I got that job; it meant a lot that someone wanted to know who I was. You always apologize when I have to fix something in your room, and you always smile and say hi when you see me. I know that ain't much, and I never thought it meant anything to ya, but it meant a lot to me."

"Daryl, I didn't know anything about you then except that you were shy, handsome, and I wanted to know more about you. You're still shy, and handsome, and I know a little bit more about you now, but I know there's more in there. I've been trying to pull it out of you; hoping that I could make you feel comfortable enough around me to let me in, even if it would only be as a friend."

There was a long silence as both men finished their beers. Daryl took the bottles and grabbed two more from the fridge. "So, we like each other; what do we do now? I've never got this far with anyone before, so I'm a little . . .lost." He said as he handed Rick his beer and took his seat next to him.

Rick reached down and took Daryl's hand in his. "We don't have to do a damn thing if you don't want to. We can go as slow as you want; take our time to learn more about each other. You could put on the costume and we could go to Glenn's party and call it our first date. Or, we could stay here, drink beer, hold hands, and maybe I could kiss you?"

Daryl squeezed Rick's hand. "I think I'd prefer to stay here with you, and the beer. I've never kissed anyone before; I ain't done nothing before."

Rick let go of Daryl's hand and cupped his cheek. He brought their faces close and looked Daryl in the eye. "Close your eyes Daryl," Rick whispered. Their lips touched cautiously and Daryl's breath hitched. Rick held his lips still against Daryl's, giving him a chance to catch up to what was happening.

Before Rick knew it, Daryl's mouth moved against his. It was slow and hesitant, as if Daryl was afraid he was doing it wrong. Rick didn't want to kill the man's curiosity, so he allowed Daryl to make his own way and experiment with the kiss.

It was clumsy, and messy, and wet; Rick thought it was perfect. When Daryl pulled back, he was blushing. "I'm sorry; that had to be the worst kiss you ever got."

"Not at all; I think it may have been the best." Rick ran his fingers through Daryl's hair. "How do you feel?"

Daryl grinned. "Like, I wanna do that again." This time Rick took Daryl's lips passionately; he led the way, and Daryl let him do it. Rick slid his tongue over Daryl's bottom lip and Daryl opened up to him. Rick swirled his tongue around Daryl's and tasted his mouth. Beer and cigarettes was Rick's new favorite flavor.

When the kiss ended, Daryl was breathing heavy; he rested his forehead against Rick's and closed his eyes. "What comes next?" He asked.

"We don't have to do anything else tonight," Rick told him. "We can stop here if you want."

"Don't want to stop, Rick. That's why I asked. What else can we do?"

Rick huffed out a small laugh. "I think it's highly unfair that I'm still wearing this stupid costume. Do you mind if I take it off?"

Daryl's eyes were wide. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Go ahead; get comfortable." His eyes followed Rick's every move; his fingers as he unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, his arms as they flexed when he took them off, and his cock, hard behind the material of his shorts, when his pants dropped to the floor.

Rick picked up the costume and laid it on the recliner, then sat down on the couch; he and Daryl facing each other. "Do you want to touch me, Daryl?"

"Yes," he replied in a breathy voice. Daryl placed his hands on Rick's strong shoulders; he rubbed circles in the taught skin with his thumbs. Shyly looking up, he saw Rick nod his approval and Daryl moved his hands down his arms. Scooting closer and leaning in, he kissed Rick's neck gently, and when he heard the man moan, Daryl worked his way down to his clavicle and chest.

"Ah, Daryl. Mmmmm, your lips feel so good." Rick let Daryl experiment and explore; he could feel both Daryl's inexperience and his passion, and Rick was half gone. After a few minutes of kissing and touching, Daryl finally arrived at the place of Rick's desire.

He moved the waistband of Rick's boxers down slightly and licked the skin. Daryl felt Rick's body shiver and his dick jump. He sat up and looked down at the man lying on the couch beneath him.

The look on Daryl's face was nothing short of wanton. Rick sat up slightly and caressed Daryl's cheek. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Daryl knew why he stopped, but didn't know how to put it into words. He had never wanted this before. He knew what to do and how to do it, but didn't know if Rick wanted the same. "I . . .want to fuck you."

Rick sat up fully and brought Daryl's forehead to his own. "Are you sure? Have you ever fucked anyone before?"

"No," Daryl replied in a panting breath. "but I want this. Never wanted it with nobody else, ever. Those noises you were making, Rick; made me harder than I've ever been. I want to see what other noises I can get outta you."

He kissed Rick and pushed him back down onto the couch. Slipping his legs between the other man's, Daryl began to rut against Rick's cock. They moaned into each other's mouths, and moved their hips faster. "We need to get to the bedroom if you plan on getting what you want." Rick said, panting.

Daryl jumped up and took Rick by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. He was back on him the moment the door closed behind them. Daryl's hands were all over Rick's body; touching every inch of skin he could reach, and his mouth left wet kisses along his jaw and throat. Daryl's body was vibrating and his cock was rock hard.

He walked Rick back to the bed where they both fell onto the mattress. "I don't know what to do Rick. How do we do this?"

Rick cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. "Do you have condoms and lube?"

"Never had an occasion to buy condoms, Rick, but I got plenty of lube. I jerk off a lot." He said shyly, and blushed.

Rick smiled. "You ever think of me when you jerk off?"

"Every fucking time." Daryl answered.

"Well, I haven't been with anyone in over a year, and seeing as how you haven't been with anyone yet, the condoms aren't important. Besides, I want to feel all of you inside me. Just grab the lube; you'll need to stretch me out. "

Daryl nodded his head and jumped up to get a small bottle of lube from the bedside table; he took off the red boxer briefs before getting back on the bed next to Rick. He ran his hand up and down Rick's chest. "Are you ready for this?"

"More than ready. Are you?"

"Yeah." Daryl moved over Rick and pulled his boxers down. He groaned when Rick's fully erect and stiff cock sprung free. Daryl had never seen one in person, and Rick's was glorious, in his opinion. He couldn't control himself and leaned down and licked the tip.

Rick gasped and squirmed; Daryl smiled to himself. He had never touched anyone like this before and knowing that he was good at it was quite the ego boost. He sat back on his knees and hoisted Rick's legs around his waist. Drizzling a fair amount of lube on his fingers he slowly pressed one inside Rick's entrance.

It had been a long time for Rick, and he was needier than he had led Daryl to believe. When he felt Daryl's digit enter him, he yelped and Daryl stopped cold. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. It's just been a long time. That's why I need you to stretch me out."

"Oh, okay. You want me to keep going?"

"Yes Daryl, please." Rick whined.

Daryl's finger resumed its quest and at Rick's insistence, moved faster. "Another one Daryl." Rick pleaded. Daryl pushed another finger in and began to scissor them. Rick was already so close; he didn't really care if he was physically ready or not. "Need your cock now, Daryl. Please, I wanna come with you in me."

"You sure you're ready?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, just put it in me." Rick's body was writhing on the bed beneath Daryl and sweat was forming on his brow.

Daryl retracted his fingers and generously lubed his cock. "You're gonna have to tell me if I hurt you. I don't really know what I'm doing."

"I will, Daryl. I promise." Rick closed his eyes and felt the tip of Daryl's cock rub against his entrance, then slowly push in. He relaxed his body as much as he could, but the pressure was near unbearable. Rick huffed out short breaths as if he were in labor, and soon Daryl was slowly easing his way further inside Rick.

When Daryl bottomed out, he took a deep breath and looked down at Rick, who brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. "Ya look so good like this, Rick. Can't believe I was too chicken shit to tell you how I felt."

Rick leaned up and took Daryl's lips. "You're beautiful Daryl, and we're together now; that's all that matters."

Daryl closed his eyes and withdrew from Rick; he moved slowly, snapping his hips with every connection. He hit Rick's prostate with steadied force, and Rick groaned and shook each time. The slow pace was torture; both men loved it, and hated it.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, Rick. I need to cum." Daryl said and began to quicken his pace.

"Me too; touch me Daryl. I wanna cum."

Daryl's hips moved faster, and his hand moved on Rick's cock to match. When he felt Rick clench down on him and watched as hot cum spewed from his cock, Daryl couldn't control himself anymore. They came together, calling out to each other; Daryl collapsed on Rick's chest, a panting, sweaty mess.

"Was that . . .good for you?" Daryl asked quietly, as if he were afraid of what Rick's answer would be.

"It was amazing. I don't remember it ever being as good with anyone else. Was it good for you?" Rick asked in return.

Daryl rolled off Rick and lay next to him, snuggled against his body. "I can't describe it. I never thought it would feel like that. I can still feel it."

"You were so good, Daryl. I want to do that over and over again. Maybe someday you'll let me show you how good it can feel."

"I will Rick, I promise; I just need some time," Daryl said.

"We have all the time in the world," Rick told him.

The sound of their phones chiming at the same time brought them out of their fog. They got out of bed and went into the living room to see who was disturbing them.

"It's Glenn," they said in sync.

_Are either of y'all coming?_

Each text message was the same, and both men giggled. "Oh, let me text him back!" Daryl asked excitedly.

"Be my guest, but make it good." Rick said grinning from ear to ear.

Daryl furiously typed out a response to their friend.

_Too late. Been there, done that. ;)_


End file.
